


Confessions

by The_Tevinter_Biscuit



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Confessions, Dubious Consent, Light masturbation, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slave Fenris, shameboners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tevinter_Biscuit/pseuds/The_Tevinter_Biscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of Danarius, Fenris agrees to confess to Sebastian the shameful sexual acts that Danarius had him do during his time as a slave. Sebastian, initially motivated by Fenris's trust in him, finds himself shamefully excited by the details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus Christ I am such trash  
> This was prompted on the kink meme several times and I always wanted to see it but alas, no fills. So here I am, giving you this piece of garbage. Enjoy you filthy people.

“You offered for me to talk,”

Within the booth, Sebastian found himself startled by the deep sound of Fenris’s voice. He hadn’t actually expected him to ever turn up; when he mentioned the idea of being there if he wanted to confess anything Fenris had initially rejected the notion. Fenris often spoke openly about Danarius’s actions. He was not shy of some of the details regarding the lyrium being implanted into his skin. There had to be _more_ , however, Sebastian could not escape the gut feeling that there was more. If he never wanted to talk about it then so be it. The last thing he wished for was to extract information from him unwillingly. He just figured that talking to him would relieve him of painful secrets and memories.

In his voice Sebastian could tell he was nervous. He expected to hear a lot of gory details on the horrific events of maleficars and magisters at work. He’d heard many things about the treatment of slaves in Tevinter - the unnecessary bloodshed, beaten, raped, and abused. Sebastian wasn’t sure how much being a bodyguard involved. He had no reason to doubt that Danarius had been a cruel master and he was glad Fenris had slain him. Perhaps that was why Fenris was here in the first place; now that his master was dead he felt more comfortable sharing details of what happened. It was all a part of moving on and getting over it. The memories will forever shape him but do not necessarily have to hold down like an anchor at sea.

“Speak,” he offered, accent heavy. He wondered if Fenris would settle a little now he was fully aware that it was him on the other side of the screen. There was no mistaking that intonation in his voice, his Starkhaven accent could be linked back to him from a mile away. Fenris inhaled deeply.

“Danarius did make me do things…” The confidence in Fenris’s voice rose slightly. Sebastian hummed in approval. Fenris sharing stories of how he was a living weapon was no shocking news. He then heard Fenris pause before talking again. “…Some of a sexual nature,”

_Oh._

So that was the subject of this confession. Sebastian came to the realisation as to why Fenris had been so bothered by the idea of sharing all parts of his life as a slave. He knew the man didn’t have to feel pressured into talking about a history of sexual abuse but he was glad he’d finally plucked the strength to share it. The fact that Fenris had most likely been raped explained a lot of things, especially the undertones of Danarius’s speech at the Hanged Man and the way he looked at Fenris, and in response Fenris flared defensively. Now he couldn’t be more thankful for the corpse he had seen on the floor of his former master, even more so than before that small reveal.

He wondered how in depth Fenris would go, whether he would reveal every sordid detail of his ministrations or was just vaguely admitting that it happened was enough to release that weight on his back. He encouraged him to keep going.

“It is not uncommon for the magisters to bed their slaves,” he told him. “As a slave you couldn’t refuse.”

Sebastian listened intently as Fenris went on to talk about the first time Danarius had taken him to his chambers. At least as far as he could remember that was, whether Danarius had taken advantage of him before the ritual he did not know. Perhaps he was better off not knowing. Now his former master was dead he supposed that he would never truly know.

It had been anticipated as a luxury. The other slaves had scrubbed him clean, the first hot bath he’d had in a long time he remembered thinking. He’d had a decent meal too, a reward that he had been eternally grateful for in comparison to the leftovers and scraps he usually got. Fenris hadn’t known what to expect when he found himself sat upon the warm, soft covers of Danarius’s king-sized bed in his chambers, clean with a stomach full of food. He must’ve truly pleased the magister but he couldn’t think of anything that he had done to deserve such treatment. However, the confusion began to fade once he was ordered to undress. Sebastian could picture it in his mind.

Spread out on Danarius’s sheets, he would’ve looked truly erotic. Hands on the insides of his smooth, brown thighs laced up with the lines of lyrium that curled around his legs like the sealing of a bow on a gift. He had slim hips, accentuated by his broader torso. Sebastian had no doubts that the elf would look remarkable naked. His chest moving with the rhythm of his breathing, a mess of soft white hair splayed out on the pillows. By the sounds of things, it was unlikely that Danarius would’ve worshipped Fenris in the way he should have been. There would be no gentle caresses of his skin, cupping his face and rubbing his thumb against his bottom lip as his eyes glazed over with a hint of desire. Instead, a glint of fear and anxiety in orbs of green and shaky legs forced apart by calloused hands.

It hurt, Fenris said, a pain like he’d never experienced before. The stretch and burn of Danarius pushing inside him, stirring up his guts with the friction, raised a kind of disgust that he had never felt when he’d undergone the ritual. In a sense, he almost preferred the excruciating pain to the feeling of wanting to wretch as Danarius lit in a fire inside of him. It was a kind of full he’d never been. He wanted to crawl away from the shame but his master only dug his nails in deeper to his hips and drew him closer so he could feel his sweat-slicked thighs on the cheeks of his ass. The obscene sound of him groaning above him only drove him to want to cover his ears and block out the sound. Maybe then he wouldn’t hear his own whimpers either.

But oh, he was hard. He could lie to himself all he wanted but he must’ve been enjoying the force of Danarius’s thrusts. His cock lay against his stomach, the smallest amount of precum gathering at its tip and puddling in a pool on his body. Danarius refused to let him grow soft, making sure the heat in his lower body never faded. He worried as Danarius moved faster that he would reach climax. It would be devastating to orgasm while you were being raped, although Fenris expressed that there was no way that the acts committed upon him were rape.

“You were a slave Fenris,” Sebastian assured him, shaking his head. “You were in no position to refuse but that doesn’t invalidate what happened as rape.”

The elf grew quiet for a moment as he thought upon Sebastian’s words.

No matter how humiliated Fenris thought he once was, it had been nothing until Danarius had stilled inside him. He drove in deep, pushing as far in as he could. A hot fluid gushed within him, igniting burns against the scrapes inside him. Fenris could feel every inch of him as he slowly pulled out, dragging against his insides. To say he was mortified when he felt Danarius’s ejaculate dribble out of him, soil his thighs and stain the sheets, was an understatement. However his master seemed to admire his work, not allowing Fenris to close his legs and wallow in the shame and instead keeping them far apart so he could stare at the abused hole.

Swallowing roughly, Sebastian felt himself fidget where he was sat. What must it have been like for the old magister? To see Fenris in such a state of defilement must’ve been exhilarating in the least, especially knowing he could slaughter a man in seconds by plunging into their chest and ripping out their heart. It was wrong, so painfully wrong of him to be enjoying Fenris’s story. He didn’t approve of the treatment, it was disgusting and vile what was done and he held the utmost sympathy for the beautiful man sat on the other side of the booth. However, the stirring between his legs seemed to say otherwise. The Maker would truly frown upon this. He was glad that there was a screen between them; Fenris would surely never wish to talk to him again if he knew.

“Thank you for this Sebastian,” the words only pained the archer more.

Fenris kept coming back. Sebastian couldn’t refuse, feeling a little excited every time Fenris wished to shed light on more of his life in slavery. He knew he shouldn’t be, he knew. However, it didn’t stop him from growing hard whenever details were revealed. He cursed his overly detailed imagination.  Despite his words, Danarius never featured in Sebastian’s imagery. Pictures of a debauched Fenris excited him more than he’d ever like to admit. There was no denying that the man was beautiful but taking such pleasures from an extension of Fenris’s trust was simply unacceptable. Sebastian had next to no doubts that he would’ve liked to have worshipped his body when he was younger and wilder.

Knowing he would have to ask for forgiveness from The Maker later, Sebastian continued to listen to Fenris regardless. This time there were vivid images of Fenris on his knees as he took the full length of Danarius’s cock in his mouth and sliding down his throat. There were hands tangled in his snow-white hair, pulling him to force the shaft further in. His lips were obscenely parted, saliva gathering on them and dripping down his chin along with Danarius’s precum. He would groan as he rocked in the mouth presented to him. Every time Fenris wished his eyes to flutter closed so he could escape the reality, a slap on his cheek and a demand to look at him. It was degrading, Danarius wishing for him to look as he was made to glide his tongue along the underside of his cock. He would choke and splutter a little but Danarius didn’t seem to care. There had been once instance where Fenris had vomited and the punishment had been so vicious he had trained himself to hold it back at all costs no matter how hard it was made for him.

Sometimes he finished in his mouth, had him open so he could see the evidence on his tongue before having him swallow it down. The salty tang and thickness of the substance left a bad aftertaste in his mouth and remnants stuck to the insides of his throat. Sometimes he would pull out and finish on his face, splattering white across his lips and across his cheeks like a painted whore. Then he would be praised, a good little pet he was, Fenris eventually found he was growing fond of the praise and did his best to garner more of it. That’s what a good slave did.

He would’ve done anything for Danarius after all. If he wanted to watch him finger himself to orgasm, he would. If he wanted him to ride his cock like a pretty slut, he would. Sex left Danarius in a good mood and everyone in the household was grateful for that. Even if he had to degrade himself like that, lay on his stomach with his ass in the air and listen to Danarius talk about how good he opened up for his cock and took it like he was made for it, it was worth the praise. Sebastian’s breath hitched at the picture perfect portrait it created. He would look beautiful wouldn’t he? He could imagine it - flushed cheeks, his sultry voice begging to be fucked harder, for more inside of him. Then there came the sweet reward of his moans.

Yet there was always confusion. Danarius had body slaves, why did he make a habit out of fucking his bodyguard? It just didn’t really make sense. Perhaps he fed off the degradation, got off on the humiliation and the power he had over Fenris. He knew that Fenris would do anything for him as he was in no place to refuse. To make a man so powerful, so capable of ripping apart his enemies, beg on his knees must’ve been exciting. One would take advantage of that. Sebastian supposed he was not much better himself, the growing hardness under his clothes reminding him that he was to be ashamed that he was getting off on his friend’s sexual slavery. He palmed himself steadily through the cloth, exhaling softly at the contact. He was screaming at himself in the back of his mind, your vows Sebastian, what about your vows? He couldn’t bring himself to care enough, so long as Fenris was still talking.

“Sebastian? Are you…alright?” Fenris paused in his talking. Sebastian jolted up right a little, to his surprise remembering that Fenris was in the flesh on the other side of the booth only seemed to excite him more.

“Yes I’m alright, please continue…” he assured him. More than alright, he thought.

More people littered the pictures. Other powerful magisters took their own pleasure in his body, Fenris told him. He was put on display like a fancy vase or expensive painting. Danarius liked to show off his body, the markings twirling around his skin, and most certainly the hold he had over him. While most of the time he stood proud at the magister’s side, sword on his back, an aggressive display of power and strength, other times he’d be down by his lap. His head rested on his thigh, wrinkled fingers combing through white locks of hair, petting him as he nuzzled affectionately against his leg. The other magisters would mumble amongst themselves as he was showcased as a prized pet, an obedient little slave. His only purpose he thought was the serve his master and he did it well.

Coins were being placed in Danarius’s hands and he would chuckle delightfully. Fenris would be raised from his knees, taken away by a stranger to the bed chambers. Anyone who could pay good money was free to toy with him. So long as no permanent damage was done, he was free game. Mainly men but occasionally the daring woman whisked him away to throw him on the sheets. Mages had such the fascination with pouring magic into his body to make him glow, laughing as he gasped and writhed. Occasionally some came with a gentleness he wasn’t used to. Hold him softly, rock into his body and kiss the sensitive parts of his body. His mind lingered on those memories, finding them to be not particularly bad ones despite being sold for the night for sex. Others weren’t so kind. Slapping him, pushing him around and gripping him tightly as they pounded mercilessly into him. He’d wake up covered in bruises and soreness everywhere. There had been one particular magister who got off on bringing him to eventual tears.

The treatment only made him cling tighter to Danarius. Being returned back to his master brought him joy he hadn’t felt prior. He was always happy to be back in his master’s arms, for Danarius to reclaim his body with his cock and re-establish his possession over him. He belonged to Danarius, body and soul.

Fenris came to a close eventually. There wasn’t much more for him to say. He sighed; glad to get it off his chest. Sebastian had been such a good friend to him, allowing him this. He hadn’t found the courage to talk about this with anyone yet. Finding the ability to trust since he had been free from Danarius had been difficult.

Sebastian’s eyebrows furrowed together as he grinded against his own palm. He would have to ask for so much forgiveness for this act, almost wishing he was back in his younger days. Then he himself could be fucking Fenris, recreating those sinful expressions and drawing out those beautiful gasps and moans of pleasure. He would be so hot, so tight around his cock, long legs wrapped around his waist. He would find leverage in grasping at the sheets as he drew close to his finish. Clenching around him as he came; there would be splatters of white on his chest. The men who had the satisfaction of ejaculating inside Fenris were lucky men indeed, desecrating his body with their fluids. Fenris was his friend, he had to tell himself. He shouldn’t be thinking of fucking his friend, rutting into him and filling him with cum. He knew he was going to have a hard time seeing him on the battlefield later, skin-tight leggings clinging to his legs and around his ass.

“Once again I... want to thank you for this, I really appreciate it.” Fenris complimented him and he wanted to laugh. No Fenris, thank _you_ for this, for bringing me so close to climax that it’s beginning to interfere with my vows, he thought, you deserve better than this. He knew when he spoke; the words were going to come out fragile.

“It’s my pleasure Fenris. I’m glad I could help,” it was his pleasure indeed. Sebastian wasn’t sure how he was going to live with himself now; maybe he could just forget this ever happened. No, he knew that wasn’t going to be enough.

“I will…see you around?” Fenris said and Sebastian hummed in approval.

He was left alone in the booth, in desperate need of throwing some ice cold water over himself to kill his demanding erection. His cheeks were burning. Damn his body and its inappropriate reactions. He didn’t want to screw things up again. Glancing down at himself, he considered that he’d already screwed things up. He could entertain himself with thoughts of Fenris for just a little while longer. It wouldn’t kill him, just this one time surely? Then it would never happen again.

Until he saw Fenris again, probably.


End file.
